Apoyo
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Kakei tiene toda la paciencia del mundo, y Saiga toda la paciencia para esperar con él. Pre-canon, escrito para Ficathon 09 a pedido de Aleganott.


_**APOYO**_

Están por tocar las diez en el reloj de la Green Drugstore. La temperatura había bajado rápidamente del día a la noche, provocando que el vidrio del local aparezca cubierto por una ligera capa de vapor. Un cartel de "cerrado" avisa que ya no se atiende más al público.

-Bueno, si no necesitas nada más, ya me voy. –dice Rikuo, poniéndose el abrigo.

-Si, yo apago todo. –responde Kakei sin desviarse de los comprobantes de pago del día. –Hasta mañana.

Un viento frío entra por el pasillo de la parte trasera del negocio cuando el empleado se va, al tiempo que Saiga entra.

-Buenas noches… ¿Mucho trabajo hoy, eh?

-Buenas noches. Los comprobantes de caja y yo te saludamos. –dice señalando la montaña de facturas que tiene apilada en una cajita.

-¿Y no puedes hacer eso en otro momento?

-Lo mismo me dijiste la semana pasada y te hice caso. Ahora tengo una semana más para pasar a los libros.

El hombre de las gafas oscuras se sonríe; recuerda ese momento con bastante satisfacción y está seguro que el otro también. Claro que el trabajo lleva tiempo y dedicación, lo que le trae a la mente la luz del depósito.

-Hummm necesitamos arreglar el tubo eléctrico, pero necesito comprar unos repuestos. Saco plata de la caja.

Poniéndose al lado de su compañero, Saiga abre la registradora encontrando unos pocos billetes.

-¿Ya sacaste la recaudación del día?

-Esa es la recaudación.

Los ojos de Kakei se agrandan al oír la respuesta, claro que con los lentes no se nota. Ni se le ocurre preguntar si es un chiste; el encargado de la Green Drugstore no bromea con el dinero.

Saiga se recuesta sobre la silla, sacándose los lentes de leer. Luego dice:

-Yo sabía que iba a ser un mal mes, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra afrontarlo. Para peor se acerca el mes siguiente y hay que pagar los servicios…

Después de eso, suelta un suspiro. Hacía algún tiempo habían abierto la farmacia, esperando de ese modo encontrar a los muchachos que el dueño de la farmacia había visto en su premonición. Claro que ver el futuro es simplemente una generalidad, no establece fechas ni precisiones. Sabían que sería en invierno pero no en cual invierno. O por lo menos así se veía en la visión. Ya habían encontrado a Himura, pero con un solo empleado era poco para ocuparse de la tienda y muy poco para ocuparse del otro negocio. Y mientras tanto los días corren y las cuentas se vencen. Aunque frente a otra gente no lo demostrase, Kakei tiene una expresión especial para cuando está realmente preocupado, una que el de las gafas oscuras sabe interpretar bien. Se acerca por detrás suyo y lo rodea con sus brazos.

-Bueno, ya está por empezar el invierno, quizás falte poco.

-Si, según la televisión el más cálido en cuarenta años en Tokio. Ni nieve, ni venta de antigripales.

-Pero tú sabes que los del clima nunca saben nada… hay que tener confianza.

Kakei cierra los ojos, afectado por el calor del cuerpo del otro.

-Me tienes demasiada paciencia… no la merezco.

-No digas tonterías. Si tu puedes tener paciencia, yo también tendré paciencia para esperar contigo. -responde dándole un apretón en los brazos para luego soltarlo. -Bueno, ya que tendré que quedarme hasta tarde acompañándote, voy a ir preparando café.

Antes de dirigirse hacia el cuarto trasero se detiene a ver la calle por la vidriera.

-Ah, mira esto…

-¿Qué?

-Te digo si me prometes que cambias el ánimo. ¿Qué tan bueno eres para predecir el clima?

El de cabellos claro sonríe.

-Sabes que nunca acierto… el pronóstico dijo que sería una noche serena.

-¿Ves que no saben nada? Me parece que con este frío y el viento que se está levantando dentro de poco se va a largar a nevar.

-Entonces apúrate con el café, por favor.

-Y tú con esos papeles. O me voy a poner celoso de ese libro de saldos.

Kakei ríe, decidido a ponerle más empeño a los papeles para aprovechar lo que quede de la noche.

* * *

_31 de julio de 2009_

_¡Hola a todos! Y se acabó el Ficathon (el concurso en LJ para el cual preparé esta historia) y yo no terminé ni la mitad de lo que quería hacer. Me quedé con mucho en el tintero, encima como todo se me ocurre dos días antes de terminar el concurso. Bueno, veremos en el 2010._

_Bueno, esta historia me gustó como quedó porque en verdad no se sabe mucho la personalidad o la vida de los dueños de la Green Drugstore. __Aclaro que esta es la primer vez que escribo de Legal Drug y en realidad de cualquier cosa que tenga shonen-ai de por medio, ya que no es el género al que me dedico._

_Además con este manga tengo sentimientos divididos porque es una buena historia en varios aspectos (o al menos los dos primeros tomos, el tercero será muy divertido pero para mí no tiene ningún sentido) pero tiene varias bajas en la calidad del dibujo y en mi opinión no pertenece a la época más creativa de CLAMP. Aún así debo decir que Saiga y Kakei son mis personajes favoritos de la historia, me parecen personas bastantes reales y el hecho de que sean personas con algún poder sobrenatural, pero comunes en el fondo los hace más humanos. Es más o menos desde ese punto de vista que hice esta historia. La verdad es que de adultos tenemos muchos problemas en la vida cotidiana y lo único que pueden hacer quienes nos quieren es soportarnos con amor y paciencia (sobre todo esta última). Y como ellos siempre se ponen en esa postura de ser más maduros que Kazahaya tomé ese aspecto de la relación._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito pues lo hice con mi mejor intención, espero que Alega al menos lo lea ya que dejó el prompt y no quería que se perdiera (le debo el de Gundam 00, pero no lo pude sacar, lo siento). Felicidades a la ganadora de este año que no tiro spoilers pero ya me imagino quien es. Kmiya, eres como el Nankatsu (Newpy), campeona del torneo por tres años seguida jejeje._

_Saludos a todos._

_Vicky Yun Kamiya._


End file.
